


stay

by varooooom



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Competition, Condoms, Extended Scene, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, It's filth friends, Kissing Lessons, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varooooom/pseuds/varooooom
Summary: Bai Yutang refuses to let go.Zhan Zhao doesn't want him to.
Relationships: Bái Yùtáng/Zhǎn Zhāo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends back again with some filth RIP me
> 
>   * if it isn't obvious, I'm still reading the books and apparently writing porn as I go along??? I'm a disaster, this is terrible.
>   * this one came from a mixture of not being able to find a clear English translation of this scene, and because it created the perfect window of opportunity for filthy filthy smut  
>    
>  and who am I to turn down such an invitation? 👀👀
>   * their relationship is more canon compliant in this, I think they've only been together for like maybe a few months at this point? IDK
>   * this is practically canon folx like seriously lmao
> 


The pain isn't unbearable, but as Zhan Zhao struggles to get his arm through the sleeve of his shirt and can't manage to lift his hand for the buttons, he gives a small huff of defeat. The bullet only grazed his arm and it'll heal quickly with Ma Xin's expert stitching. It's more of an annoyance than anything - but Bai Yutang has been silent since the moment they left Akasha's apartment in a way Zhan Zhao has never really seen before.

It's not a big deal. Bai Yutang has been hurt far worse far more often in the line of duty. This isn't new to them, or it shouldn't be. So then why…?

Zhan Zhao sighs again and turns to where he's sitting on the couch nearby, "Xiao Bai, can you help with the buttons? And probably my tie too…"

Bai Yutang doesn't move other than to lift a hand towards him, inviting, "Come here."

As the first words he's spoken in several hours, it makes Zhan Zhao smile faintly as he obeys and walks over to him. Bai Yutang meets his gaze and pats his lap; cheeks pinking a little, Zhan Zhao hesitates long enough that the impatient Mouse takes matters into his own hands, fairly literally. Yutang tugs Zhao closer by the edge of his shirt until he can get his hands on his waist, warm and possessive where his fingers come into contact with Zhan Zhao's skin. Heat rises to his ears but Zhao obeys again and follows Bai Yutang's gentle urging until he's climbed onto the couch, straddling Yutang's thighs as Zhao sits back onto his knees.

It's a little embarrassing, honestly, and not the most comfortable position to be in. But Bai Yutang silently and dutifully begins buttoning his shirt from the bottom up, so Zhan Zhao lets him without complaint. Arm still throbbing with distant soreness, Zhao puts his right hand on Yutang's bicep to steady himself, not quite able to bring it all the way up to his shoulder. Yutang either doesn't notice or doesn't let it show. He makes quick and easy work of the buttons until his hands are at the collar, and they stay there even as Zhan Zhao offers the tie he brought with him.

Instead - and Zhan Zhao's breath catches just a little - Bai Yutang slides his hands around Zhao's midsection to the small of his back and buries his face against Zhao's neck. _Oh_. Trapped between strong arms as Bai Yutang clings to him, Zhan Zhao realizes - he wasn't just worried about him.

Squeezing him tighter and pressing small, chaste kisses along his neck without letting Zhao see his face, Bai Yutang verbalizes it for himself, "Cat, you scare me…"

Not worry, but fear. Zhan Zhao's heart moves up into his throat, leaving him momentarily speechless. Yutang's hands start absently rubbing his back in aimless, comforting motions as he speaks with his lips pressed against his skin.

"Look, there are white hairs growing…"

The joke startles a laugh out of Zhan Zhao. He cards the fingers of his left hand through Bai Yutang's soft hair. "No there aren't, it's all black."

Yutang doesn't answer him, only holds him tighter for another long moment. "Next time, don't mess around like that." The words are harder to hear, muffled against Zhao's neck as they are, but the message is still received. "You brat… you don't get nine lives to scare me."

 _You only get one_ goes unspoken, and Zhan Zhao laughs lightly as Bai Yutang finally lifts his head to kiss him before he can say anything in response. They stay like that for a few minutes, letting the tension ease out of them, until Bai Yutang's hands settle on Zhan Zhao's waist and he leans against the back of the couch. Zhao licks his lips and follows him, moving his left hand to brace against Yutang's shoulder as his right grips tighter into his sleeve.

As Zhan Zhao ducks his head to kiss Bai Yutang, he presses their mouths together… and bites Yutang's lip.

The Mouse manages not to laugh, but Zhao feels a wide grin form against him. "Cat, why are you always biting me? Your technique is really bad."

Zhan Zhao heats again, this time with indignation, but Bai Yutang squeezes him and doesn't let him pull away.

"I can teach you," he says gently. Zhan Zhao pouts just a little ( that Bai Yutang has more experience with all of this has not gone unspoken between them, but it still makes Zhao feel petulant ) and sits back at Yutang's instruction. He taps a finger against his lips, "Here, open your mouth."

Zhan Zhao hesitates and then slowly opens his mouth, letting Bai Yutang's finger slip inside… and then he bites it.

"No biting," Yutang chides lightly, helpless and amused. "Relax your jaw."

He does as he's told, softening his bite so his teeth loosen away from the finger, which earns an answering smile that makes something warm flare up in Zhan Zhao's stomach.

"Good." Bai Yutang's voice comes a little lower and he moves to kiss Zhan Zhao's cheek, speaking closer to his ear as he instructs, "Now your tongue… Lick gently."

That heat inside rises and Zhao's ears turn red; he closes his eyes and lets his tongue touch Yutang's finger tentatively. The solid feeling in the midst of wet and warmth makes him flush completely, but he doesn't stop there. He licks along the digit curiously and it slides a little further into his mouth before disappearing entirely.

Bai Yutang withdraws his hand and buries it in Zhan Zhao's hair instead, pulling him closer to kiss him again. Zhao shivers and obeys. 

They kiss deeply and Zhan Zhao lets his mouth relax enough for their tongues to slide together neatly, no teeth or biting in the way. After a few minutes, Bai Yutang's hands flex against Zhao's hips before slipping between their bodies to undo his hard work. He unbuttons Zhan Zhao's shirt quickly and Zhao cooperates as they gingerly slide it past his right arm. Yutang tosses the cloth to the ground and Zhao clucks in derision before Yutang reclaims his mouth. Desire takes over entirely as they move against each other: Zhao reaches for Yutang's tie and manages to yank it away with just his left hand, but Yutang has to help with his own shirt buttons and then he makes quick work of their belts without asking or waiting for permission.

The rush of it is almost overwhelming, so Zhan Zhao just holds on and lets Bai Yutang take the lead. They kiss messily, open mouthed and panting breaths in between, until Yutang's hands slide to Zhao's ass to pull his hips closer, letting their erections slide against each other through their pants. Zhao is the one to break the kiss when he pulls away gasping. Yutang takes it as encouragement and does it again, rolling his own hips up at the same time and starting a rhythm. Gasps turn into moans and Zhan Zhao hears a quiet chuckle.

"Kitty, kiss me," he pleads, voice soft. 

Zhan Zhao doesn't hesitate, because he is a quick learner and equally as stubborn as one demanding Mouse. Letting his weight sink into Bai Yutang's hands - trusting him to carry him as much as he trusts Yutang manhandling him however he wants, (almost) always to the benefit of them both - Zhan Zhao manages to get his right hand to Yutang's shoulder with less aching than he expected. It gives him the confidence to cup Bai Yutang's head with his left hand and pull them together, mouths colliding without teeth involved! He licks into Yutang's mouth with nervous excitement and is rewarded with a moan, understanding immediately why this Mouse finds it so fun to do the same to him at every opportune moment.

This time, Bai Yutang is the one that breaks the kiss to take a breath, and Zhan Zhao can't help the sense of accomplishment that zips through his body. Yutang recognizes it easily with just a glance and laughs.

"You are still always trying to compete with me when we learn something new. As if you could ever keep up, silly Cat," he teases as he squeezes Zhan Zhao's ass appreciatively.

"As if you have ever kept up with me in the first place, smelly Mouse!" Zhao shoots back with a _humph_!

"Well, Professor Zhan, do you know what else that advice can be used for?" Bai Yutang raises his eyebrows and smiles, and as though Zhan Zhao is dense enough not to understand the suggestion, he grinds his hips upwards again so Zhao can feel his hardness pressing against him.

It makes Zhan Zhao go red hot from head to toe. It's not like he hasn't gotten Bai Yutang off with his mouth before; rather, there's a challenge in this (the way there always is with them, frankly). Zhao bites his lip with interest as he contemplates the logistics of this, between the awkward position and the tremor in his arm.

"Help me down?" he admits bashfully, glancing nervously at Bai Yutang's face in the hopes that protectiveness will not override horniness at a time like this.

Thankfully, the request seems to spark a hunger in Bai Yutang instead, a heady excitement taking over them both. Yutang helps Zhan Zhao to his feet just enough for him to ease down onto his knees in front of the couch - but he doesn't stop there, and Zhao goes a little light headed with surprise and arousal as Yutang also pulls his erection free from his trousers and spreads his legs to make more room for Zhan Zhao between them. Blushing furiously but determined all the same, Zhao sits up to brace himself against the couch with his left hand as his right safely hangs loose in his lap. He gets close enough to boldly lick a broad stripe along the underside of Yutang's cock before looking up at him inquisitively.

A challenge issued and a challenge returned. Bai Yutang's lips twitch, almost forming a smirk or a laugh but settling on a low, careful exhale instead. With one hand, he squeezes the base of his cock and then presses it forward in the direction of Zhan Zhao's nearby and ready mouth.

"Open," he instructs with a rough voice - and Zhan Zhao obeys, closing his eyes and remaining mindful of his teeth as he lets the firm member slip past his lips. A thumb brushes the corner of his cheek, fingertips gently curled around the back of his neck, and Zhao hears, "A little wider."

 _Relax_ , he remembers. Zhan Zhao inhales a shaky breath through his nose and then does as he's told, loosening the clench of his jaw and taking more of Bai Yutang's cock into his mouth. It's much bigger than a single finger and inexperience leaves Zhao trembling just a little; both from the strain, and from a low simmer of embarrassment that pools at the base of his spine. 

But a ragged exhale comes from above him and the hand stays cupped gently around his jaw. Zhan Zhao squeezes his eyes shut and doesn't wait for the next instruction. His tongue again licks along the underside of Bai Yutang's cock, this time with the tight seal of his lips around it. If learning is about exploring new information, then _Professor Zhan_ will take his time savoring this. He lavishes his tongue around curiously, feeling the shape of Yutang's cock against it: the curve of the thick vein and the defined edges of the crown, the soft head and the slit at the tip. A slew of interesting reactions comes from the Mouse all the while, quiet swear words and the subtle movement of his hips twitching with pleasure and restraint. 

Zhan Zhao knows he's not very good at this ( _yet_ ) but the thrill of feeling and hearing Bai Yutang respond leaves him electrified and achingly hard in his pants. Sloppy yet enthusiastic seems well enough for a passing grade anyway, if the bitter taste of precum and Bai Yutang's hand sliding into his hair are anything to go by.

"Kitty…" he hears, and decides then to stop overthinking this and just _do_ , the way Bai Yutang always does what he wants with the confidence of one self-assured Mouse.

Jaw already slightly starting to ache, Zhan Zhao ignores it entirely and works his way back down Bai Yutang's cock, sucking and licking it as far into his mouth as he can handle. He pumps his head up and down and does his best to loosen his jaw even further, breathing through his nose as best he can as he refuses to pull off. Not until Bai Yutang is pleased and satisfied; not until Zhan Zhao feels him fall apart and tastes his cum on his overworked tongue.

It doesn't take much longer. Zhao hears ' _fuck, that's good, Kitty_ -' and feels a tug in his hair, but he shakes his head and buries his face further into Yutang's lap, eager to follow this through. Eventually the hand that had been holding Yutang's cock in place disappears and joins the other at the back of Zhan Zhao's head, not pushing or controlling but possessive all the same. Zhao presses his right hand against his own erection for the briefest moment of relief (wondering if he'll have to change his pants too now!) and moans at the same time that Bai Yutang does above him. He looks up just in time to see Yutang throw his head back against the couch, body strung taut as bitter seed finally floods Zhan Zhao's mouth.

Zhao swallows until he thinks it's over, then pulls off… only to watch as another pearly white bead forms at the tip, so he sits up to swipe at it with his tongue. Bai Yutang makes a sound somewhere between a laugh and a yelp, tugging Zhan Zhao's hair in retribution.

"You damn Cat!" he rasps, shaking his head as he sits up and gestures for Zhan Zhao to climb back up on the couch. 

It takes him a moment, licking his lips and catching his breath, before Zhao manages to take Bai Yutang's hands and go back to his former seat in his lap. And then they can both see that yes, _dammit_ , he is going to have to change his pants after all. The small wet stain at his crotch is a dead giveaway for how painfully turned on Zhan Zhao is, and if he hadn't already been burning on the inside with excitement and shame, embarrassment would be the end of him now. Bai Yutang, for his part, looks _delighted_ by the discovery, grinning with bright eyes.

(A welcome change from the blank despondence of not that long ago. Zhan Zhao's heart swells; he didn't realize how much he needed to see the White Mouse smile.)

"Kitty, that was very good," he says first, hands returning to Zhan Zhao's waist and sliding along his sides. "Did you start to feel good too?"

Zhan Zhao ducks his head and doesn't answer.

Bai Yutang is silent for just a moment before he asks, "Did you touch yourself?"

If steam could come pouring out of Zhan Zhao's ears!!

When no answer seems forthcoming again, Yutang continues with obvious amusement in his voice, his paws lightly scratching down Zhao's back to his rear. "You should, you know. That'd be really hot."

What is he even saying! Zhan Zhao really doesn't understand this Mouse at all. He continues ignoring him but Bai Yutang is only encouraged by it, tilting his head to try to catch Zhan Zhao's lowered gaze.

"Do you want me to touch you instead?"

Steaming! The kettle is going off!!

Bai Yutang clicks his tongue when Zhan Zhao turns the other way to hide his face, a pointless effort when his burning red ears and neck give him away as much as the evidence in his pants. 

"I'll do anything you want, Kitty," he purrs, sitting up to be closer to him since Zhan Zhao seems intent on trying his best to squirm away. Yutang kisses along Zhao's shoulder and neck. "Can I take you to bed?"

There's a long pause of silence before Zhan Zhao says weakly, "We have to go back to work."

It's not a no, which is precisely how Bai Yutang reads it. Smiling with a wolf's grin, he says "We can be fast." 

Not waiting for an answer, his hands slide beneath Zhao's ass and _lift_ , standing as he goes to carry Zhan Zhao the short distance to their bed. Zhao squeaks in surprise and clings to him awkwardly with the weakness in his injured arm, but Bai Yutang pays no mind and kisses him as he walks with confidence that he would never, in any circumstance, let Zhan Zhao fall.

As if to demonstrate, he lays Zhan Zhao onto the bed so delicately that it is entirely painless and also _totally embarrassing_. Zhao's face turns red and he pushes at Bai Yutang's shoulder in defiance as he climbs into the bed to slot himself between Zhao's legs.

"Bai Yutang, I am not broken or made of glass, you know." His tone is teasing but he is serious too. He's been hurt before without Bai Yutang acting like he had died; it will be too much if he's this afraid for Zhan Zhao every time he's in the field.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yutang retorts smoothly, kissing down Zhao's jaw and neck with a smile. "Of course I'm going to protect you, you're just a Cat."

"What! That doesn't even make sense - _ah_!"

Bai Yutang has moved from his neck to kiss down his chest, stopping to teeth lightly at a nipple and then run his tongue over it. He continues his trail of affection downward, teasing and nipping along the way, until Zhan Zhao is squirming and breathless.

"Yutang," he says, voice frustratingly close to a whine. "We don't have time."

"I know, I know," he replies in a noncommittal tone. "Will you - ?"

Before he can even ask, Zhan Zhao passes him the bottle of lube from their nightstand. Bai Yutang sits back on his heels to accept it, eyes bright and hungry, then flinches a second later when a small foil packet hits his chest.

"Use the condom, we don't have time for cleaning either."

The frank (and distantly humiliating, given the implication behind it) comment stuns the White Mouse for a moment, and then he grumbles something unintelligible under his breath as he sets the supplies down on the bed and inelegantly goes about removing the rest of Zhan Zhao's clothes. Zhao laughs and kicks playfully at him in retaliation; Yutang grabs his leg and bites the soft skin of his inner thigh in return.

When they are both finally naked and it looks for all the world like Bai Yutang wants nothing more than to get his mouth on Zhan Zhao, he shoves a foot against the Mouse's shoulder again.

"Quickly," he pleads. Zhao doesn't specify what he means but Bai Yutang reads it loud and clear anyway, staring at him in surprise for a moment before smiling softly and shaking his head.

"Cat, you are really trying to kill me…"

It's his turn to obey without question though, turning his attention to the bottle of lube and preparing Zhan Zhao's body. A pleased smile curls around Zhan Zhao's lips and he thinks maybe he can mess with the White Mouse a little more, especially after all they've been through today.

In a mirror of earlier - with some very key differences, as Bai Yutang slips a cold, wet finger inside of him - Zhan Zhao spreads his legs further apart and reaches down to squeeze the base of his achingly hard cock.

Bai Yutang chokes a little, and if blood could come gushing out of his nose, Zhan Zhao is certain that it would. 

"You - !" he starts; Zhao does his best not to grin.

"Yutang, hurry," he says instead, stroking himself lazily. It's difficult with the angle of his left hand, but Zhan Zhao doesn't want to come too quickly anyway. Feeling bold, even as his cheeks burn hot, he adds, "I want you…"

He's really just being a brat and Yutang calls him on it with a huff, "You little - I can't hurry, you - _fuck_."

For a lack of being able to form a complete sentence in response to Zhan Zhao's provocation, Bai Yutang instead adds another finger and crawls forward between Zhao's legs to shut him up by kissing him. Zhao laughs against his lips but easily gives in, bringing his hand back up to cup Yutang's cheek. They kiss fervently as Yutang works him open, an urgency between them even as he takes the time to make sure this will feel good for the both of them.

When Zhan Zhao can't take it anymore, their kisses become interspersed with gasps and moans… and he ends up biting Bai Yutang's lip again.

The bratty Mouse laughs quietly and withdraws, "A Cat is a Cat after all, hm?"

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean," Zhao answers honestly, deflated and out of breath. Bai Yutang just hums and picks up the condom, quickly rolling it onto his cock and applying another layer of lube before pressing it to Zhan Zhao's hole.

"Ready?"

"Shut up, _yes_."

Bai Yutang laughs again and replaces his mouth on Zhan Zhao's as he pushes inside, chasing the sound of his moans with his tongue. They move together easily, no more thoughts of teasing as Zhan Zhao pours all of his focus into holding on just a little bit longer. It feels _good_ ; it always feels good, but after fooling around and learning the intimate weight of both Bai Yutang's fingers and his cock on Zhan Zhao's tongue and inside his body, he feels like a live wire ready to spark and catch flame at any minute.

Feeling himself getting closer, he exhales a sob and brings both hands up to frame Yutang's face and drag him in deeper for a kiss. The motion strains his arm where the stitches are still fresh and Zhan Zhao hisses in surprise but otherwise clings to Yutang anyway.

"Ah!" The Mouse exclaims as he notices, brows furrowing. "What's with that arm! You should be resting -"

"Yutang, I'm about to come and I want to touch you," Zhan Zhao interrupts breathlessly. His fingers snake up into his hair and tug, "So shut up and _fuck me_."

Bai Yutang seems to momentarily lose his breath, ducking his head with a growl. Zhan Zhao jolts and throws his own head back against the pillows as Yutang picks up his pace, no longer conscientious of any indecent sounds he may be making. He's just barely -

"Kitty, you kill me…" Bai Yutang says again, voice rough. "Kiss me. Kiss me, yeah?"

Zhan Zhao obeys, of course; he laces his fingers behind Bai Yutang's head and pulls him closer, deeper, mouths colliding with far less finesse than after their lessons before. But Bai Yutang has no space for complaining this time, groaning when their lips part with a sting from the exhilarating bruise of tongues and teeth demanding more of each other.

He lowers a hand between them to take a hold of Zhan Zhao's cock, and that's it, that's enough. He's already so worked up that the moment Bai Yutang's familiar hand touches him, Zhan Zhao comes with a cry. He loses a few seconds of time in the rush of it, overwhelmed, and just barely recognizes the words as Yutang starts speaking to him.

"Kitty, I love you. Tell me you love me."

Zhan Zhao obeys. _Of course_.

**Author's Note:**

>   * how to convince your overprotective boyfriend that you're totally fine no really? _demolish him in bed_
>   * I think I've realized competitive sex and a low grade humiliation/praise kink are just kind of naturally IC for these two… maybe that's why I love them so much SMH
> 



End file.
